


Savoring Sweetness

by AnananaSensei



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnananaSensei/pseuds/AnananaSensei
Summary: Corso Riggs teaches his Captain Cyra Asola a lesson about enjoying the moment rather than rushing through something good.





	Savoring Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is nothing like my other Corso Riggs x Cyra Asola stories--this is smut. Do not read if you are underage or do not wish to read about amorous activities.

I could feel his gaze resting on my face as I wrote. Occasionally, I would bite or even purse my lips when I was thinking really hard. This time my lips were pursed, pressed together by my own concentrated stress. As I became more aware of my surroundings and less focused on the writing of my biography (or as Corso like to call it, my “ego journal”), the keyboard beneath my fingers ceased to make any sound. I turned my head away from the screen and greeted Corso with a soft smile. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, a hint of annoyance frosting my words.

“Just enjoying your company,” he responded quickly, sounding somewhat rehearsed. 

I scooted up on the edge of my desk chair, and attempted to grab ahold of Corso’s hands. Instead, Corso removed his hands from his lap, and cradled my face in his calloused palms. My hands rested on his mid thighs, having that there had been no hands to grab ahold of, and gave me balance when I sat up from the chair. At the same time, I leaned the side of my head into his hands, giving him the mutual understanding of permission to hold my head. He rubbed his thumb back and forth against my cheek, as I leaned in closer to his face. 

His eyes were warm and inviting, like a cup of freshly brewed coffee faintly lightened by the color of a rich creamer. As I looked into the depths of his eyes, I traced out every difference in shade, mesmerized by the patterned explosion from the black pupil of his eye out to the extent of his wooden iris. I was so focused on taking in every piece of detail, that I failed to realize his own stares. He had this look about him, that seemed to radiate some form of curiosity. He blinked slowly, when he knew he had my attention, and sprung his eyes open wide. His playfulness surprised me. I fluttered my lashes back, eager to play his little game. A smirk crept along his face, and he leaned in so close I could feel the warmth of the air escaping from his mouth as he exhaled. 

“This seems like more than just enjoying my company,” I whispered softly. A blush warmed my cheeks. 

“I’m enjoying you and your company.”

“Is that so?” 

He pulled me down to his lips with a simple sweetness, which was nothing like our more common entanglements. There was no tongue, just the tenderness of his slow lips, allowing me to savor every bit of the moment; the way he held my head with his hands so delicately, but at the same time with as much passion as a child has for their long-loved teddy bear, the way I could feel his body and every little movement he made, and the way our mouths anxiously ached to do more. I was content for a little while, but in the unnatural position that I was in, I yearned for the attempt to lead us into a more comfortable standing position.

His hands left my face reluctantly as I straightened out. I let out a soft whimper, not enjoying the feel of his absence. I was confused as to why he didn’t let us continue. He stood up then, and placed his hands on my shoulders. Settling his forehead on mine, he looked down and met my eyes, giving me a warm smile. 

“Do you want to continue?” he asked honestly. I nodded slowly in reply. He lifted his head off mine, and paused for a brief second. In that moment, I appreciated our height difference for the first time ever, because I was the perfect height for his lips to meet the center of my forehead. When he removed his lips from my forehead, he guided us towards the edge of the bed just south of my desk, pressing his hand strategically against the small of my back. Without warning, he slid his hand up the back of my shirt, and tugged it up from up over my head. I was always well prepared for our more intimate moments, as they happened often, and this time I had worn my favorite: a royal blue bra complimented by a thin, black lace on top and matching panties, of course. The royal blue and black combination was almost hypnotic to look at, and as I raised my hands to guide the removal of my shirt, I could see it taking effect. Corso’s eyes widened for the full picture of just what he was looking at. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and patted the spot next to me. He sat down slowly, looking from my chest back to my face and back. I raised my eyebrow curiously, but didn’t let him enjoy the moment for too long. I tugged up on the bottom of his shirt, and attempted to glide it off his body in one sweeping motion. 

“Hey, hey,” he cooed, setting his hand on mine. “Slow down. There’s no need to rush. We have nowhere to be.”

I sighed cooly, slowing my shaking hands and allowing myself to savor the moment once again. Savoring wasn’t something I was used to, but I was starting to enjoy it. I could feel how the shirt was tighter around his biceps, and the way the shirt hesitated as I tried pulling it up. I enjoyed the way his bare chest was moving slow and steady in a calm pattern, but further enjoyed the idea of his chest heaving when things got more...intense. As soon as his shirt had come off completely, he wanted to level out the playing field. 

He leaned in to finally lock our lips again, but there was a hunger, a more animalistic feeling about this kiss, compared to the sweetness I experienced just moments before. One of his hands was wrapped around the back of my neck, but the other was moving closer and closer to the clasp of my exposed bra. Aggressively, I slipped my tongue into Corso’s mouth, tracing his teeth with curiosity. He wrestled my tongue out with his own, and started to explore my mouth. His hands listened to another voice entirely, slowly unclasping my bra and sliding it off my shoulders. The air in the room was cool, but I wasn’t feeling the common effects of sensitive bare skin. Corso slid his hand underneath my breast and I let out a surprised gasp. His hands were cold and adventurous. He traced his fingers up and found a weakness, a vulnerability. A little squeezing and pinching was all it took to finally erect my nipples. 

When he pulled away from my lips, I failed to restrain my disappointment. Only then was I greeted by a new sensation. He kissed down my neck and all the way to the top of my breast. Then I could feel his tongue start trace it’s way down and I let out yet another surprised gasp.

“C-Corso,” I mumbled effortlessly. At the sound of his name, Corso bit down, gentle enough as to not inflict any real pain, but enough that I shivered at the texture of his teeth. He pushed me back onto the bed, and I guided my legs underneath him, so that my body was completely under his control. Corso coolly continued his process, but I could start to see the effects taking its toll on his self-control. Every now and then, I could see the jitters and the shakes create trembles in his hands, his breathing, and even his pants. 

I couldn’t take much more of it all, and reluctantly pushed him away from my breasts, only to pull him to my lips for another heated lip locking. Corso wasn’t the only one trembling and shaking. The uncontrollable pooling feeling in my underneath was hard to avoid. I longed to be filled with his manhood. I wrestled with the belt buckle around Corso’s waist, as he did with mine. With the help of each other, we were both down to our last articles of protection in no time. I was all too pleased with myself for the tent in his boxers I knew I had created, but didn’t make the move to reveal him just yet. 

“Oh!” I exclaimed suddenly. Corso’s hand had slid between my legs, and he carelessly swiped a finger between my lips. Although my underwear still covered that zone, I was thrown off guard by the tease. My back arched as I moved myself back from Corso’s hand.

“Hey, hey,” he smirked, “you a little sensitive today, Cyra?” A rosy blush colored my cheeks. “That just means we are going to enjoy this that much more,” he leaned down into my ear. He pressed his mouth underneath my ear and started trailing kisses down my neck, then the sides of my breast, the natural curve of my side, then my waist, and all the way down until he reached my remaining garment. Corso latched a finger underneath the side of my underwear and slowly pulled them down my legs. I shivered at his prolonged touch against my bare skin.  
Once again, I was offered the opportunity to savor the moment, but I was starting to feel antsy. Not in the way where I wanted the moment to end, but antsy in the way I needed a release. When he moved his hands in between my thighs I must’ve managed a sigh of relief, cause he chuckled softly as he pulled my legs apart to expose a very wet region. 

“Don’t hold back,” I requested. He nodded before burying his head between my legs. His tongue was dauntless as it searched for that one area that would pull me into oblivion. It didn’t take long before I yelped out in pure pleasure. His tongue encircled my clit over and over, desperate to bring an orgasm. 

“Agh,” I growled unexpectedly, gripping the sheets tightly. I tried to reign in my pleasure, not wanting to move my legs too erratically, but when Corso decided to “liven” his actions, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could restrain myself. He managed to slide two fingers inside of me, and positioned his hand, so his thumb met my clitoris every time his fingers thrusted in. Somewhat violently, he swiped his thumb from side to side and pulled his fingers in and out. Knowing Corso no longer had his head in between my legs, I didn’t feel all too bad when I started to squirmed. With his free hand, Corso held me down as best as he could when I reached my high, so that he could continue his finger thrusts with little issue. My small moans and groans had turned into a one big moan and then heavy breathing. I had never felt so short of breath from such an orgasm. A minute had passed before I found the strength to sit up with calm breathing.

“I thought you had fallen asleep,” Corso laughed softly, watching me patiently from the edge of the bed. 

“Of course not, I still have a job to do,” I grinned devilishly, still breathing sorta heavy. 

“And what’s that?” He raised his brows in question. 

“Pleasing you,” I spoke slowly, letting those two words devilishly play between my teeth. That’s when I finally looked down and admired just how big he looked even with his undergarment still on. I reached down to his hips and pulled the underwear gently off his body. Corso’s member sprang out, desperate for my attention. I knelt down on the floor, aligning my head with his aching manhood. 

“Be nice, will ya?” Corso pleaded with me. I didn’t bother to respond, and took his tip in my mouth. I swirled my tongue in circular motions around the little slit on the top. He groaned expressively, letting me know just how good I was making him feel. 

With one hand, I reached down to his balls and squeezed ever so slightly before moving my hand up to handle his length; up and down and up and down with the help of my ever so convenient saliva. I took more of him in my mouth, and let him out with a single “pop.” The sheets in his hands were held on to so tightly, I thought they might tear, and his groaning and moaning only fired me up. I continued with the motions, until he couldn’t take it any more.

“I’m close, Cyra, I’m close. Don’t let me finish,” he muttered breathlessly.

I stopped immediately, sighing as I looked up to meet his ravenous eyes.

“I need you, Cyra. Let me finish inside of you,” Corso pleaded. 

“Whatever you want, baby,” I responded anxiously. 

Corso scooted back onto the bed, letting his feet just barely dangle off the sides. I climbed onto the bed, hovering just behind his twitching member and kneeling right alongside the outside of his naked thighs. 

“You want me?” I asked teasingly. He nodded swiftly, looking ready to pounce me at any given moment. 

“Well, you’ll just have to get me.” I started to move away, but Corso stopped me, pulling me to his lips. 

As I got lost in the kiss, letting our tongues entangle with one another, Corso had pushed me down onto my back again. He readied himself outside of entrance, letting his tip just barely graze my puffy lips. I moaned into his mouth, both enjoying and relishing in the feeling of being so close to something that could make me feel so good. I tried to push myself onto him, but he pushed away little by little. 

“Corso, come on,” I growled impatiently.

He answered my wishes with a single hard thrust.

“O-oh,” I moaned instinctively. The feel of him inside of me was unbearable, and I needed more. I tried moving my hips to get him to move, but Corso just sat there and stared at me. He seem both focused and dazed all at the same time.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice sounding restrained and rough. I managed a nod.

With permission granted, he pulled out his member slowly, letting just the tip rest inside. Then in a single forceful rush he pushed himself back into me. This time we both moaned. He continued this process, slow and steady. It was great, but I needed more. 

“Faster,” I pleaded in a whisper.

Corso moved faster, slowly bringing up his speed, until all I could manage to do was yell out in pure ecstasy. He, on the other hand, seemed to be growling, as if he were trying to hold back on me. 

“C-come on boy, don't hold back,” I whined breathlessly. 

Corso bent down to lock our lips, and caged my body under his. He was close enough that my erected nipples brushed against his chest and sent shivers down my spine. Even the slightest brush of unfamiliar skin sent an electric shock through my body. I realized then, I was savoring him again. 

Within me, I could feel his proud cock expanding my inner flesh. I could feel the way my vaginal walls accepted him eagerly, pulling him in and squeezing as tightly as manageable. 

I gyrated my hips, pushing as much of him as I could inside. He was surprised, and bit down on my tongue accidentally. I winced, but didn't let him stop to apologize. As the thrusts increased in speed, becoming smaller and more erratic, I could feel my sanity start to fade. Close, so close. Closer. Almost there. 

“Ahhhhh!” I screamed out. 

“Ughhh,” Corso groaned. 

I had come first, and my walls clenched down on his manhood. He came just seconds later, overcome by the sensation of my own orgasm. We sat in that final position for a little while before deciding to move. Gently, he pulled his softened member out and lied down on the bed next to me, his arm outstretched as an invitation. I sat up slowly, and laid my head down his chest. Corso extended his other arm to grab the blankets we had pushed off to the side and covered us both. His open arm curled around me, holding me close. I sighed contently, and turned my face so that I could meet his eyes. 

“We can deal with the sheets and stuff in the morning, right?” Corso’s laugh filled the room in an instant.

“Yeah, of course, sweetheart,” he mumbled tiredly. A moment of silence replaced the echoed laugh, and I sighed again, lost in my own little world. 

“I love you,” I whispered sweetly. He bent his head down and kissed my forehead. Gee, I loved it when he did that.

“I love you more,” he responded quietly. 

“I love you most,” I murmured before drifting off in a better sleep than I had experienced in weeks.


End file.
